


Reunion 58th Rescue Squadron

by TariTheNurse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Casual Sex, Casual drinking, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Hook-Up, Lemon, Mentions of loss, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Sam Wilson, Protection, Reunions, Smut, Vaginal Sex, War Veteran Sam Wilson, old flame, sam wilson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: Maybe some reunions aren't all bad?Wrote this based ont he prompt "Reunion" for a writing challenge via Tumblr and it seems the (current) summer heat has gotten to me resulting in some hot love for Falcon.





	Reunion 58th Rescue Squadron

The scattered conversations aren’t enough to mask the warbled sound from the music dock. Country. Who the hell plays country at a get-together? On the other hand, the dismal tones do fit the mood in the room rather well because no matter how big the group originally was, it’s painfully obvious that the reunion’s catering to fewer people than that. Sam’s avoided going to these things for that reason even if he’s claimed that it’s because he’s too busy with the Avengers or something…anything to avoid looking for people he knows aren’t there.

Making his way to the bar, Sam recognizes some of the faces. These were people he trained with, entrusted his life to, and still he’s got absolutely no clue what to say to them. _How ya been?_ That doesn’t quite seem to cut it. Some had been married back in the old days but asking about that’s like stepping into a minefield. At least the beer is perfectly cold, drawing a sigh from the ex-soldier. Savouring the slightly bitter taste, he rechecks the exit options out of habit - fire escape leading through the backroom behind the bar, another at the long side of the room, and of course the double doors that are the official way in and out of the pastel-yellow conference room of the hotel.

“Wilson?” The mirror behind the shelves reveals a guy with a buzz-cut, polo shirt, and a fading tattoo peeping out from under the sleeve. “I thought’t was ya! Good to see ya, man!”

 _So much for laying low._ Dragging himself to look up from the dark-green carpet to face the man. “Heya, long time.”

The “secret” handshake for the squadron flows effortlessly through Sam’s limb to the delight of the guy. _What’s his name again?_ A brief glance to the sticker on the pecs reads “L. Laker”. _Right, Later-Laker._ He’d made the mistake of telling a superior officer that…never did it again, though.

“Heard ya runnin’ some group on the side?” Planting himself on a stool, the former colleague gets a refill and drains it before Sam’s gotten just three sentences into the explanation on the work he does with veterans and PTSD.

…

At least it’s not a formal dinner but a standing buffet with tons of finger-food and Sam’s overjoyed to be able to ditch Later-Laker under the pretence of checking out the option. The guy’s been relentless in the questioning about the Avengers and it’s only gotten worse as he got more beers inside. _Probably needs a cap soon._

Hand full of a napkin containing a veritable treasure-trove of snacks, Sam begins a search for a quiet corner, eventually finding one where just one person’s standing. _Hot damn._ Even with the back to him, there’s no doubt who it is. The stance, the shape of the hips, the curve of the neck. Oh yeah, the years have been kind to you. As if you can feel his gaze on you, you turn and a wicked smile tugs at the corner of your mouth, making the [Y/E/C] eyes sparkle challenging. Seeing you in a modest but tight dress…no: simply seeing you brings back memories.

He’s never seen you dressed in anything but the uniform before…although he’s seen you out of it. It wasn’t allowed to have any sort of relationship with a comrade if it wasn’t purely professional, and the flings back then could have costed your careers…probably would have if it hadn’t been for your planning and rules that prevented the two of you from getting caught. Once or twice it got too close for comfort, making Sam swear never to give in to temptation, but it wasn’t until after Riley that he managed to stick to the promise thanks to the distance.

“I thought I heard your sweet voice,” you purr.

Nothing comes out of Sam’s mouth the first time he tries to answer. “Hrmh erm eh hi, [Y/N],” he offers lamely, “long eeh long time no…see…”

Your arms are wrapping around him, pulling him into an all too comfortable embrace that allows the Avenger to enjoy the scent of perfume on warm, honeyed skin. As if compelled by some unknown force, Sam realizes, he’s hugging you back. _Fuck,_ it feels too good.

“Let me see you, handsome.” Pulling away, your eyes roam along his figure leisurely, like controlled lava. “Oh yeah, perfect as ever,” you smirk.

“Says you…”

Sam’s hands are itching to feel your body again, to be close. It’s like time has stood still around you and he’s been dragged into this bubble from the past, falling into his old habits.

…

 _Oh man! ThisissonotwhatIshouldbedoingbutdon’tletitstop!_ Nails are digging into Sam’s partially undressed shoulders, dragging the shirt further down until his arms are restrained from still being in the sleeves. A few tugs later and his hands are roaming your back, pressing you hips close to his own. _Oh jeez._ The jeans are getting much too tight and the friction from your pelvis does absolutely nothing at all to still the throbbing strain.

Arching your back in the hope of getting a look at Sam’s exposed upper body doesn’t get you what you want because he chases you, pressing kisses to your throat while his fingers fumble eagerly with the zipper on the back of your dress. It falls to the floor with a soft rustle.

“So eager,” you breathe into his hair, but the whisper turns into a groan as he responds by wedging a thigh between your legs, and soon you’re the one who has a hard time restraining yourself as you rock against the grey material.

The two of you haven’t gotten further than just past the hotel room’s door, already handsy and needy, but now Sam lifts you and carries you to the bed where he dumps you unceremoniously. Damn, he could live off the laughter that tumbles from your pretty, lipstick-smudged mouth. Eyes glittering and dark with lust, you scoot backwards, not minding that the bra is crooked, allowing your boobs to swell over the seam as you get comfortable.

Sam Wilson’s a confident man, sure of his good looks and skill as both the Avenger known as Falcon and as a lover. Faced with you, however, he feels like a giddy teen again. Embarrassingly eager to shove his cock into the soft heat in return for praises…but you’re not any random chick who’ll make do with a slobby job. That’s why he takes his time stripping down completely (and rolling on the condom) before working his way up your body, and by the time his nose buries into the bellybutton you’re writhing beneath his hands, urging him for more than the lavish kisses, teasing bites, and tantalizing massage.

“C’m _on_!”

His fingers skim along your sides only to disappear between the mattress and your back. “Patience, honey.” The hot breath seeps through the lace of your panties and goosebumps erupt.

A flick is enough to release the clasp, and Sam can slide the bra away to tease (or torture) your sensitive nipples. It’s driving you crazy and you love it. Sliding your calves up the veteran’s thighs, you try to steer his body closer without any real hope of success, not even when you hook the heels against his perfect ass and pull. It does earn you a bite to the hipbone, though.

Warring against his own needs, Sam moves horribly slowly as he drags down the panties, kissing and suckling at the inner thighs that have gone lax under his ministrations. Soon, the lace’s gone and flat hands are shifting to find a grasp that can both hold you down and let the Avenger’s thumbs play with your clit then part your folds to let his tongue swipe broad and gentle from the entrance to the throbbing bundle of nerves, unhurried by the attempt at bucking your hips to meet him.

“Fuck!”

Sam chuckles against your pussy, sending vibrations through you. “Patience.”

“Ah! I got… _oh_ …got no pa-tience justlikethat _please_!” You’re reduced to a rambling mess, hands fisting the sheets in borderline ecstasy.

Back when Sam was still enlisted, he’d be the one at your mercy and always begging for release while you rode him slowly after he’d gone down on you already. Sure, you’d blow him, to bring him to the edge or just to keep him hard…but it wasn’t until you were satisfied that you allowed him to come.

This time is different. You are the one balancing on the edge of sanity without being allowed to fall. Body thrumming to the beat of Sam’s tongue, toes curling, chest rising and falling rapidly. Skillfully, he pushes all the buttons that have you gasping in equal parts delight and near pain as your muscles clench around nothing. Cramps are lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce on your legs and ass.

He’s been waiting for it, eager to see how far he can push you now that the roles have been reversed, and the former soldier doesn’t even try to resist when you topple him over and straddle him, breasts brushing against his chest as you reach to find his lips. Already, your slick’s rubbing off against the balls and shaft of his cock. Warm and slippery, so alike and still so different from the heat of your tongue as it explores the salty taste left behind in his mouth.

Your mind is clearly set on what you desire as you roll your hips to align his cockhead before slowly straightening up. Dark eyes burn with a fiery passion behind black lashes, and Sam watches as your own hands roam your curves just to tease him. _Entice._

“Damn, you look fine.” He’s always admired your body nearly as much as your soul and seeing it above him sends a surge of desire from head to toe…and to head.

There’s no reason to the restraint it must take as you lower yourself slowly, every inch sending the walls fluttering, clenching hard, and the sensation pulls a moan from you and it grows in volume as you sheathe him fully. Head back, hair messy and sticking in places to the sweaty forehead. _Fuck, she’s amazing._

Careful not to rush you, Sam tightens the glutes to push just a tiny bit further. Damn, it feels good and the sound you make is so pretty he just can’t help himself but has to do it again. And again. And soon you join him in the rolling rhythm even if you shake from the exertion it takes to coordinate the movements at this point. Sam feels the speed of your cunt clenching grow rapid, feels the stiffening of your body as your back arches and he’s all you have to hold on to, like an anchor keeping you from drifting away with each way of your orgasm. The spasming tightness around the Avenger’s cock becomes too much and he too comes with a groan of your name.

You have collapsed onto him and it’s all you can do to roll off so Sam can remove and tie up the condom. When he turns to look at you, it’s with a smile on his face because he can recognize the hunger for more just simmering under the surface.

“Just give me half an hour, honey.”


End file.
